The Greatest Threat
by SuperSaiyanKayla
Summary: A new and powerful threat comes to earth and Goku and Vegeta Train at new levels to stop it.But will this new found force turn the two friends against eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own dragon ball ball z is owned by Funimation and ToeiAimation.

Summary:A new and powerful threat comes to earth and Goku and Vegeta Train at new levels to stop will this new found force turn the two friends against eachother?

~telepathy~

"Talking"

The Greatest Threat

~Goku~ King Kia spoke telepathicly to the saiyan was asleep in a tent on a prarie not to far from his had went on a fishing trip the other night and took a tent with him just in case he got too tired."Huh,uh oh hi King Kia" Goku replied.

~Goku,listen,you need to train as much as you can.I've discovered a new found force and it's very powerful.~ King Kia said with a worried looked up at the stars as if looking at King Kia himself."How long do you think it will be before they get here King Kia"

~Not long, i'm worried I don't think Vegeto in super saiyan 3 form can stop it.~

"That doesn't sound to good-wait a second!Me and vegeta are not going to be fusing again." ~But Goku you have to,this could be the end of the universe as we know it.~ "Alright King it's for the universe then i'll have to deal with night King Kia."

Vegeta's POV

I wake up on the Gravity Room's if I fall asleep in here i've got to turn the gravitron off!My body is fills with pain as I struggle to get up.I wince at the pain in my back as I sit up.I haven't see Kakarot or the Namek for a seeing the Namek for a while is normal,but the other saiyan is always around here asking for sparring matches.

Wait,I sense him!

I get up and turn of the gravtron and walk outside the room.I see him."Kakarot?"I ask the firgure.

It turns around."Oh hey Vegeta, I was looking for you."he replies.

"Why?"I ask him.

"I-I just got a message from King Kia saying there's a new found force and he's a little worried."

My eyes widened. A new force? And seems nervous and scared."He said that Vegeto in super saiyan 3 form can't beat him."Kakarot starts to cry knealing down and facing away from me so that I woudn't see his tears.

"Whatever this force is, I got a bad feeling about it Kakarot."

"I'm just afraid to die again Vegeta"

So what did you think of the first chapter?Please read & review!

Note:This is my first story so if you're going to flame my story please just take it easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own dragon ball ball Z is owned by ToeiAnimation.

Summary:A new and powerful threat comes to earth and Goku and Vegeta Train at new levels to stop will this new found force turn the two friends against eachother?

The Greatest Threat Part 2

Goku's POV

"Vegeta we're going to have to train hard and for longer periods of time if we're going to beat this guy."I tell gasped at the comment I made he's scared too.I wipe the tears from my eyes and turn to face him. I notice his eyes are wide and he's staring at me.I can see the fear in his eyes.

Wow he's scared only a little bit."Vegeta?" He's not moving. I stand up and grab his gasps a me."Vegeta?"

"Huh?Oh,sorry Kakarot" Vegeta says quickly.

Vegeta's POV

What is wrong with me! I should have answered before that!What's he gonna think?That i'm some phyco lunetic?Hell,i'm supose to be smarter than the bitch.

"Are you ok Vegeta?" Kakarot asks.

"Yes,i'm fine!What's it to you?"I answer him with a harsh looks I was a little to harsh.

"Well you were staring at me and not moving for two minutes.I got a little worried about you Vegeta!"He said with a harsh tone.I get it,pay back for my harshness.

"I'm sorry 's just that i'm not use to someone caring about me with out it costing their ass."

Kakarot giggled like a little school girl at my 're crazy Kakarot.

Goku's POV

Vegeta smiles at me in result of my giggling."You giggle like a school Kakarot"Vegeta says with a smirk."Vegeta,you're probally my best friend since I haven't seen Krillin and yamcha in like a year"I laugh."Well I haven't seen you in weeks so that makes you a better friend then those too."

"If you say so Kakarot."

"Oh hey Goku.I haven't seen you in a ,I didn't even know you were here." said Bulma.

"Hey bulma, have you seen krillin or yamcha lately?"

"Yeah but that was three days ?"

"I just haven't seen them in a while."

"Well ok I'll tell them that you missed them."

"Thanks Bulma."

Bulma continued her walk down the hallway and winked back at me and Vegeta the hell was that about?

Well what did you think about this chapter?I hope you liked it!

Pleas Read & Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I hope you guys have been enjoying the story. I made the chapters so short but in some ways it is Useful for them to be way we have a few reviews and I hope to add some more comments to that list.

Summary:A new threat is aproaching earth,much stronger than the others. Could this new found force break up Goku and Vegeta's friendship?

Diclaimer:I don't own Dragonball,Z,GT,or Kai.

The Greatest Threat

Vegeta woke up in his room with a slight chill up his sat up to find his window got up on his feet,stumbling a little and walk over to the window and closed looked over towards his alarm clock to see that it was didn't need much sleep back on planet days were shorter so that explains why.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his training was a pair of blue spandex shorts and a plain white quickly put them on and ran down the hall to the Gravity he reached the Gravity room he typed in a passcode and he was granted access to the room.

He walked over to the set to 300 times it was set there was a bizarre sound heard as the gravity slowly the gravity was done with it's intensifying,Vegeta took a few minutes to adjust to it.

"I'm going to need to train harder and for longer periods of time if what Kakarot said is true."Vegeta said while starting to do push ups about one hundred of them a Video message came up on the screen as it emerged from th stood up to see the face of Bulma,who looked like she didn't get much then smiled at Vegeta and started to say something.

"Training already Vegeta?At this hour?"She said with a wondered really hated when she would just video message him when he started training.

"Woman!Can't you see I'm trying to train!It 's very important this time!"Vegeta shouted at bulma through the video was woundering why she was acting so weird video chat closed and the screen went back into the celing.

"She must be trying to set me up with one of her friends again."Vegeta wispered.

Goku was just waking up at about pulled the covers off of him and took an orange Gi he layed out the other night with him to the bath house filled the tub with hot water when Chi-Chi walked out.

"Hey Chi-Chi I just filled up the tub for you!"Goku lied."I'm going to bathe in the creek so...bye!"Goku said while running of into the forest and diving into a nearby sensed a nearby powerlevel and looked around for saw Vegeta of all poeple.

"What are you doing moron?"Vegeta asked knew he was suppose to be training,but he woke up later than was still tired from training last night.

"Vegeta,i'm sorry.I knew I was suppose to be training but,I woke up late from training last night."Goku said to Vegeta,almost pleaing.

"Whatever moron just start training you're the one who was afraid to die again."Vegeta repliyed as Goku turned away from him and wimpers could be heard followed by soft sobbing.

"Dammit stop crying Kakarot and put your clothes on."Vegeta said as he turned around so that Goku could could get dressed."Are you done yet?"Vegeta said turning around to see that Goku was done dressing and was sobbing couldn't stand it when someone was crying he had a feeling Goku wasn't afraid of dying again,but was still sad about something.

"What are you crying about Kakarot."Vegeta said as if he actually cared a little turned to look at him while wiping his tears.

"Do you really want to know?"Goku asked him with a little saddness.

"Yes I do."Vegeta said.

"Ok here it Chi-Chi treats me like crap and no one really cares about me."Goku was wondering why he was so nervous.

"Do you care about me Vegeta?"Goku exhailed and walked over to sat down next to the other saiyan and put his arm around Goku's shoulder making him gasp.

"Am I your friend Kakarot?"Vegeta asked Goku tilting his head so he could see the other shrugged Vegeta's arm off of him and turned a little to face him.

"No you're not .And you never will be Vegeta."Goku said getting up and walking away from his now confused fellow was shocked by his fellow saiyan's behavior,all the other saiyan ever wanted was his friendship,but Vegeta guessed that he must've given up.

"Kakarot!"Vegeta scream as he ran after him.

Goku continued walking away from the creak until he heard Vegeta call after him and began to run as soon as he saw Vegeta running towards him.

"Leave me alone Vegeta!You're not my friend!"Goku shouted back at Vegeta as he began firing ki blasts back at his angry made Vegeta even angrier than before.

"Man he's going to kill me if he catches me"Goku wisper continued running noticing that Vegeta was catching up to him and dicided to end this the easy placed two fingers to his head and consentrated on Krillin's energy he found Krillin he vanished,leaving Vegeta pissed off.

Goku appeared in front Krillin who blinked a couple of times and then began to say something when Goku interupted him.

"Hey Krillin!How have you been?Listen Vegeta's probally going to be here in a few minutes and he is going to be really ticked if you see him tell him i'm not here."Goku said in an informal looked at Goku like he was crazy.

"Why would Vegeta be ticked off."Krillin with the face of concern hesitated to answer,knowing that Vegeta would beat him to a pulp if he told inhaled deeply an exhaled as if he were stressed out.

"Vegeta wants to be my friend. I better get out of here now cause he might be on his way so...bye!"Goku said as he launched into the sky and sped off towards Kami's old look-out he got there he saw dende,picollo,and Mister watched as he landed and ran towards them still tired from flying up to look out in the first place.

"Hey!Goku,what are you doing here?"Dende asked Goku as he ran toward looked kind of looked at him questionally,wonder what the problem was.

"Dende,King Kai told me something that you aren't going to like at all."Goku said weakly.

"What did he tell you?Is something wrong?"

"He told me that he found a new powerful force stronger that Gogeta in his super saiyan three also told me that the new foe will be here quite soon."Goku had known about the force for a long time now and was wonder if it was someone trying to pick a fight or someone willing to protect the earth.

"Oh I see well i'm sure it'll be no problem,I mean I don't sense any bad energy coming from it."Dende said.

"Oh and Dende,can I hide here?Vegeta's a little ticked of and he might kill me this time."Goku looked at him as if he were some phyco freak and wondered why Goku needed to hide from Vegeta in the first was something weird going on between those two,and picollo was destined to find nodded in response to Goku's question and signaled him to follow went up a few stair cases and down a few halls until they came to stop at a room Goku didn't even know was there.

Vgeta was flying all over the place looking for had sensed him over by the Kame house and then near the look out but now he couldn't sense his energy at all.'He must be supressing his power.'Vegeta decided to go to the Look out sense that the last place he detected Goku's energy signal.

Vegeta was really pissed off about Goku just running of when he was trying to talk to even showed a little finally reached the look out after being traped in his thought for some could sense Dende and Picollo but also Goku's,How ever hard he was trying to conceal it.

"Oh my gosh!He's am I going to do?Hide me!"Goku could feel his Ki spike,could here the fear in his voice.

"Kakarot!"Vegeta shouted,not trying to threaten the other saiyan,but more like calling to Ki spiked even higher to hear Vegeta's voice but he slow made his way back up the stairs and down the halls until he could see vegeta !Wait what the hell!

"W-why are you smirking?You're going to kill me aren't you?"Goku said still trembling.

The exspresion on vegeta's face changed to tilted his head to the side to express his confusion so that Goku could tell that he didn't know what he was talking about but just to be sure:

"What are you talking about "Goku?"Vegeta said,smirking at the last remark he gasped that Vegeta would even call him by his Earth name.

Goku blinked a few times just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"W-what did you call me?"Goku said not believing what he just heard.

"Goku"I can say it again."Vegeta blinked and walked towards Vegeta and put his hand on Vegeta's thought Vegeta might have had a was wondering what Goku was doing.

"Goku what are you doing."Picollo asked as he walked then turned to face Picollo and Dende;They were walking towards took his hand of Vegeta's fore head.

"I thought he might have a should have heard what he called me."Goku said as he pulled on Vegeta's arm signaling him to walk.

"Kakarot,I don't have a fever!"Vegeta said as Goku pulled on his looked back at him with concern.

"I'll get you some ice 'Geta."Goku said as he pulled Vegeta into the look-out house and went to the "Kitchen".Picollo and Dende exchanged glances and just shrugged and continued on with whatever they were doing.

Goku had to knock Vegeta out sense he wouldn't let him put ice on his like five minutes Vegeta woke up and his "fever"was back-handed Goku for knocking him touched the side of his face where Vegeta hit now he was going to need some ice.

Invulentary tears made their way out of Goku's wiped the tears from Goku's gasped as Vegeta began to caressed his moved his hand to the nape of Goku's neck pulled him close and kissed Goku on th pushed Vegeta away,looking at him questionally.

"What the hell are you doing!"Goku shouted at tried to put his hand back on Goku's cheek,but Goku just slapped it away and glared at Vegeta.

"Your fever must be back because you're sick!"Goku said as he stomped out the room,slamming a door behind him.

Vegeta didn't know what he just did but he must have had a fever the way he was acting.

"What the heck is going on in there Mister Popo?"Dende Popo sighed.

"The boys must have had a fight again,because Goku seems angry."Mister Popo and Picollo exchanged glances;both nodded before running of and looking split up and checked all the room until Picollo came across Vegeta in some room muttering out in anger.

"Vegeta?"Picollo said to the muttering turned around and glared at the Namek.

"What do you want Namek?"Vegeta said coldly.

"How dare he toy with me like that!He was probally drunk!"Goku screamed aloud facing away from mister Popo and put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"What did Vegeta do?"Dende asked as Goku tured around to face him.

"He kissed me!"Goku said as he shrugged Dende's arm of and stomped down the hall.

"What is going on between those two?"Mister Popo asked Dende.

"I have no idea."

Well did you like that chapter?It has a bit of a cliff hanger going on I can't wait to find out what's going 's going on with Vegeta,and for the same reason why is Goku angry with him?

Find out next time on:The Greatest Threat.


End file.
